


Thank You (I'm Sorry)

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Childhood, One Shot, Other, smol maui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: [One-Shot] A drabble about smol Maui and his guardians.





	Thank You (I'm Sorry)

**Title:** Thank You  
**Fandom:** Moana (Disney)  
**Characters:** Maui  
**Rating:** E  
**Summary:** [One-Shot] A drabble about smol Maui and his guardians.  
**Word Count:** 182  
**Disclaimer:** Moana and all it’s characters don’t belong to me, neither does Moai… sadly. I write fanfiction for fun, if my words offend you, then please take it up with Thomas (the broken curling iron I threw away 4 years ago)  
_AN: I really needed some tiny Maui and I’ve been listening to "You’re Welcome" on repeat for half an hour (still not tired of it) and I wanted to focus on the wording in that scene. I also really liked imagining this scene. Either way… I definitely need to watch this movie again (also need to go to bed—it’s midnight) If you like smol Maui leave a kudos/comment._

His wild hair flies around him, dark and curly it tangles and he skids past his guardian, sliding under the table and almost running into the older god sitting there. He feels the sharp tug of power and he stops suddenly. He returns to his guardian, head down and half cowering. “I’m sorry,” he’s almost crying at this point.

A large warm hand rests on his shoulder, a deep voice reassuring him. “Maui, it’s alright. What did I tell you about that though?”

He toes the floor, his small brown feet bare against the ethereal floor, “Not to say sorry so much.”

“Yes? And what are you supposed to say instead?” the voice is prompting and gentle.

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome!” a soft smile, “Now just remember that and you’ll be fine when you go among the humans. Now do you want to help me paint the hook?”

He’s still quiet but he looks remarkably more comfortable, his dark creamy skin shining in the presence of his guardians. He smiles and it rivals the light of the sun. ”Okay!”

‘Thank you da!”


End file.
